Yuki Kuran
Yuki Cross (黒主 優姫, Kurosu Yūki) was born as Yuki Kuran (玖蘭 優姫, Kuran Yūki) is the adoptive daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy. Yuki was a first year student at Cross Academy and a Prefect/Guardian. Yuki carries the anti-vampire weapon, Artemis. Towards the climax of the second arc, Yuki is revealed to be a Pureblood Vampire, and a member of the Kuran family and Kaname's younger sister. Yuki is also known as the youngest of all Purebloods. Character outline She was described by the Day Class boys as being small; 152cm (4'11") but one who eats well and considered pretty cute by few. Including Hanabusa Aido, who took the time to ask her fellow boy classmates, which indicates that he agrees. Prior to her awakening, Yuki has the same calm and unnatural beauty of all Purebloods. When Yuki confronts her uncle, Rido Kuran directly recognises Juri Kuran in Yuki. "I have been waiting for you Juri!" Then Kaname says, "You have grown into a beautiful girl Yuki. Seeing you're strong and happy. I am very happy! Nothing can make me happy as seeing you grown up!" Then he states that she is the most important person in the world to him. Kaname thinks of Yuki to be very beautiful, because as a vampire he states while destroying the council, "Yuuki, this world is not beautiful. The most beautiful thing is your eyes which can stop this twisted world." Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered as a poor student because she falls asleep in class, reason being she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and night students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her few close friends. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. Prior to becoming a vampire, she had a fear of vampires which meant she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own, because of the attack. She always maintained that Kaname was different to the other vampires until she witnessed him biting Ruka, but she refused to allow it to change her love for him. It did however, cause a distance between the two and revive her old fear of vampires. Yuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and wears a smile over her face instead. She is intensely protective over Zero. Following her re-awakening as a pureblood, Yuki shed the fears she once retained, but her personality has not changed much and when a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected for a pureblood princess. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns the sufferings of other characters that they have kept secret. Hino Matsuri described Yuki as the character who possesses her justice side. She acknowledges that Yuki is the healing and soothing character in the story. Background Yuki was approximately 5 years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran family seeking to take Yuki. To protect her daughter, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a vampire. Yuki grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Kaname stayed as a presence in Yuki's life whom she constantly looked forward to seeing and missed leaving, falling in with love him. Yuki, as a child, had troubled nightmares nightly until Zero Kiryu joined their household and Yuki formed a strong attachment to the boy. Yuki's relationship with Kaname became distant after she witnessed his vampire nature as he fed on a vampire classmate and also as a human, Yuki believed she had no chance with Kaname and began to distance herself from him, but her admiration and longing for him remained and chose to believe that his interest in her was the result of seeing her as a pet or similar. Relationships Zero Kiryu Zero, Along side Yuki was adopted by Kaien Cross. Zero though hates vampires and made it his life goal to kill all vampire that cross his path. When Zero was young his family was murdered by a pureblood vampire, which led to him being biten and becoming a vampire. Yuki later didn't find out Zero was a vampire and soon becoming a level E until he attacked her. Even so Yuki still tries everything she can to make sure he doesn't lose control and be come a Level E. Zero cares about Yuki a lot and craves her blood. At times Yuki offers her blood to him thinking it's all she can do for him. After Zero find out Yuki is a pureblood vampire he starts to hate what she is but still has strong feelings for her. Kaname Kuran Kaname to Yuki means so much to her. He saved her from a Level E when she was young. When Yuki was little she would tell kaname everything until she witnessed him feeding and became scared. Since then she's barely been able to say a word to him. But she still cares deeply about him. Before Yuki is awakened, Kaname is worried if she knows the truth. Then she would hate him. Yuki could never hate Kaname. After she is reawakened, her love for Kaname is stronger then ever. Kaname is her brother and lover. Yuki tells kaname that she wants to protect him and be with him no matter what, even if his hands are tainted with darkness. She rather die then be without him. Sayori Wakaba Sayori Wakaba is Yuki's best friend and often times she call her Yori-chan. Yori often worries about Yuki and her duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire. Yori knows that Zero has feelings for Yuki and ask her about them but Yuki most of the time has no idea what she's talking about. When Yuki is reawakened as a vampire and vanishes for several days, Yori is worried and tells Yuki that no matter what they will always be best friends. Plot Overview :Main Article: ''[[Plot Summary for Yuki Cross|''Plot Summary for Yuki Cross]] Yuki discovers that Zero has awakened as a vampire and is struggling with his blood lust, so she allows him to secretly feed on her blood. Yuki promises to be his ally and that she will kill him if he becomes a level E vampire. When Shizuka Hio offers to save Zero at the price of Yuki's humanity, Yuki agrees, though is stopped by Zero. When Yuki's memories begin to resurface, Kaname bites Yuki to reawaken her true nature and then gives her his blood to restore her complete memory. Before she was bitten by Kaname and turned into a vampire she had blood halutionations. It is revealed that Yuki is actually a pureblood vampire and the last child of Juri and Haruka Kuran. Following Rido Kuran's attack on the Kuran's, killing Haruka, Juri had sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampiric side and erase her daughter's memory. Upon returning to her vampire self, she begins to sense Rido's dangerous revival. Though Kaname attempts to remove her from danger, she refuses to leave Cross Academy. Resolving to fight Rido, Yuki's Artemis Rod then transforms into a scythe. Yuki and Zero stay allies to defeat Rido. When Zero tells Yuki he intends to kill all purebloods including her, Yuki decides not to allow it. Unable to shoot her, Yuuki drinks Zero's blood and they kiss. Zero confirms he will still kill her, but Yuki counters that she will always run to keep him alive. Following her admission that she has a bond to Zero in her heart, Yuki requests to stay by Kaname's side regardless expecting rejection, Kaname agrees and counters that he would rather die than be without her. Following the murder of a vampire at the peace ball, Yuki decides she needs a purpose and she vows to kill any pureblood intending suicide, to prevent the sacrifice of others. Yuki has an accidental run-in with Zero, because she is injured, Zero takes her to a safehouse. During her semi-consciousness, she almost bites Zero. Flustered Yuki calls herself a scatterbrain and returns home with Kaname, where he finally reveals that he is not her brother, but the Kuran ancestor re-awakened. After learning that Kaname isn't really her brother, Yuki drinks his blood to see his memories of his awaking by Rido. After viewing the horrifying death of the real brother and how the ancestor reverted himself into a baby, Yuki gently reassure Kaname that the only Kaname she knows is him and that he can tell her anything without holding back. Yuuki tells Kaname she wants to know about his past, not just about the awakening but his past as the ancestor. As she goes deeper into his memories she sees them as children again in the snow after the death of their parents. They were being pursued as they escaped and Kaname who was carrying an unconscious Yuuki, set her down so that he could fight the enemies so he could take her to Cross' place for Yuki's safely. Kaname looks so sad as he says that the next time she wakes up, she'll look at him with the eyes of someone that don't remember him. She later wakes up to find herself in the same spot he put her but in her Cross Academy uniform and her hair short. She falls into Kaname's memories of his past and reflects on the beginning of the vampire race and on how Kaname and Zero are just alike. Trivia *Yuki's last name, Kurosu is the Japanese pronounciation of the English word "cross." However, kanji has a different meaning, kuro meas "black" and su means "master": "black master." The kanji of her real surname Kuran, is a combination of the old fashioned way of writing ku, meaning "nine," and ran, meaning "orchid": "nine orchids". Yūki is a combination of yuu, meaning "tender" or "kind", and ki, meaning "princess". Interestingly enough another meaning of "yuuki" ( ゆうき, yūki) is "courage", where as yuki can also mean (勇気, yuki) "snow" as well. * Officially published as "Yuki" in Viz media publications and Chuang yi publications. Fan translations usually use "Yuuki". *Kaien knows Yuki's name beforehand, he says to Yuki that Kaname told him that all girls are princesses and thus will name her Yuki and she is Kaien's 'gentle princess.' *'Yuki' means snow as she was first seen standing in snow. Gallery 243167.jpg 459662.jpg Image:Yuuki credits Season 1.jpg Image:23550.jpg Image:Yuki31.jpg Image:0a51d99faf8752dd998871dc1f2f24bc122.jpg Image:3226146096 224f568bb2.jpg Minitokyo.Vampire.Knight.Wallpapers 419139.jpg Minitokyo.Vampire.Knight.Wallpapers 390242.jpg Cant Escape My Fate.jpg Vampire Knight - Yuuki in Monochrome Colour.jpg In The Dark Forest.jpg Minitokyo.Vampire.Knight.Wallpapers 350192.jpg My Crimson Night.jpg zero and yuki.jpg|Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu 31.jpg|link=Yuki Cross Credit1.PNG|'Kaname and Yuuki' Credit1.PNG See Also *'[[Yuki & Kaname|'Yuki and Kaname']]' ' *'[[Yuki & Zero|'Yuki and Zero']]' ' Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki